


There's a First Time for Everything

by stellaxxgibson



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaxxgibson/pseuds/stellaxxgibson
Summary: Mulder tries to help Scully relax during a long drive. They have sex in the back of the car and Scully surprises Mulder when she finishes.





	There's a First Time for Everything

“Hey, I like that song,” he whined as she turned down the radio. She rolled her eyes, and smirked a little, as she turned the volume back up just as the song was ending. He let out a small scoff and she laughed a little at his discontentment.

  
  


“What about my perturbed state is so amusing to you, Scully?” Mulder teased lightheartedly.

  
  


“Mulder, we have been driving in this car for over three hours, and all we have seen in that time is a straight road seeming to lead to nowhere and various forms of cacti. We are still hours away from the nearest motel and I am bored out of my mind.” Their car ride had been long and hot thanks to the blazing Arizona heat.

  
  


“Aw, c’ mon, Scully. I really bore you  _ that _ much?” he laughed. Still keeping his teasing lighthearted.

  
  


“Mulder -” Scully replied, rolling her eyes with a grin as she looked at him. She tried to continue on about how  _ he _ could never necessarily be boring. That it was the fact that they had worked a long case together and she was ready to be home. That she was tired and hot and hungry and she didn’t want to be sitting in a car for another two hours listening to the only radio station their rental car could pick up. But he interjected her statement. He knew his partner well - a little too well now - and he didn’t need her to explain what was wrong. 

  
  


“Scully,” he interrupted. He brushed his hand along the seam of her skirt and rested it gently on the top of her thigh. “We’ll get there soon enough. Why don’t I try to relax you a little? Make you feel better.” Mulder moved his fingers to the inside of her skirt and traced along the inside of her thighs. Grateful for the heated climate for keeping Scully out of her stockings. 

  
  


She took a sharp breath in and let it out slowly as he inched his way closer to her center. “Mulder -” she cut off again. Tipping her head back against the headrest and closing her eyes. 

  
  


“Yes, Scully?” Mulder teased. He felt the heat radiating from the outside of her panties as he lingered his fingers against the moistened outer lining. 

  
  


“Keep going,” she urged. Spreading her legs as far as they would go and sliding down the seat to give him a better angle. Letting his fingers trace her up and down. It had been almost two weeks since they last had any sexual contact and she was longing to feel him inside of her. She made a mental note to abolish all rules regarding abstaining from sex during work. 

  
  


“Doesn’t this technically count as having sex while on the job?” Mulder’s asked with a chuckle. Wanting to keep up with the playful banter that had been going on between the two of them.

  
  


“To hell with my rule, Mulder. Shut up and finger fuck me,” Scully whined. She rolled her hips up and stripped herself of her undergarment. Throwing them on the floor of the back seat before grabbing his wrist and returning his hand to her pussy. She slid back to her place on the edge of her seat as she used her partner’s fingers to stroke her outer lips. She was done with his taunting. She needed him now. 

  
  


A groan of approval shot from Mulder’s throat at the eagerness of the woman sitting beside him.  He shook her hand away from his own and she retreated willingly. Wanting to fill her up by his own hand as he slipped one finger, and then another, into the depths of her. 

  
  


“Yes,” Scully breathed heavily. Her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she felt Mulder’s long fingers curl in and out of her with ease. “That feels so good.”

  
  


Mulder’s left hand started to sweat as he earnestly gripped the steering wheel of the car. His body being overcome by the feeling of Scully’s warm walls entrapping his fingers. Of the provocative sounds escaping her opened mouth and the sight of her small body grinding slightly against his hand. 

  
  
  


“Sc-Scully,” he muttered. His desires clouding his brain as he veered off the road a little. “I want to keep going but - oh, this is too hot, Scully.” 

  
  
  


After feeling the shift in the car, Scully returned her hand to Mulder’s wrist and tugged him out of her. “Pull over, Mulder,” she demanded. 

  
  
  


He pulled into the dirt off of the highway and put the car into park. 

  
  


“We haven’t seen a car in two hours, Mulder, come on,” she said, climbing into the backseat. The demand in her voice was even stronger than it was before. Mulder stared at Scully's bare ass as she gracefully moved her body into the back. Then he quickly exited the car and flung himself next to her. He knew his long, lanky body would never be able to slide as gracefully into the back as his partner did, and that made Scully laugh. 

  
  


“Tell me what you want,” Mulder uttered. Planting kisses on her lips and all over body. He liked Scully taking charge and being demanding of what she wanted from him. 

  
  


“Just stay there.”

  
  


She immediately went for his belt. Undoing it with haste and then sliding his pants down past his knees before ripping off his shirt. She straddled her legs on either side of him as she used her pussy to trace circles atop his throbbing erection.

  
  
  


“Fuck,” Mulder cried. His climax already building as he felt Scully’s groin grinding against his own. 

  
  
  


Scully kneeled on the floor of the car and pushed apart the front opening of Mulder’s boxers. She pulled out his hard, glistening cock into her tight-fisted hand. She stroked him up and down. Teasing the head of his penis with her thumb before divulging it down the back of her throat. 

  
  
  


“Fuck!” Mulder cried again as he told himself to get a grip. He felt so good bobbing in and out of her mouth but he wasn’t ready to come yet. “Scully if you keep doing what you’re doing you’re going to end up with an esophagus full of little Mulders. Please - please. Oh, shit, Scully stop!” 

  
  
  


Scully looked up at her partner and smiled with pride. She loved making him feel good and she loved the way he could come so quickly because of her. 

  
  
  


“My turn,” he said. Licking his lips and ducking his head to try to get a taste of her. 

  
  


“No. I’m not done with you yet, Mulder,” she hissed. She took off her remaining clothes and returned her hand to his cock. Jumping back on him and sliding it slowly into her vagina inch by inch. A moan of pleasure erupted from both of them simultaneously as she took him in fully. 

  
  


“Oh, god, Mulder. Yes,” Scully yelled. Grinding and riding her partner up and down until the windows began to fog and their breath became harder to inhale. Drops of sweat began to fall from her forehead onto Mulder’s chest. She lapped them up with her tongue, sending her partner into a craze as he tightened the grip around her hips and began to explore  _ her  _ chest with  _ his _ tongue; paying special attention to her perking nipples.

  
  


“Mulder I’m so close. I want you to - mmm - I want you to come inside me. I want you to come with me. Please,” Scully moaned as she sped up her movements.

  
  
  


“God, Scully. Yes, yes keep going. Oh - wait.”

  
  
  


He bucked his hips with the movement of hers and he released himself deep inside of her. Shouting her name and moaning with pleasure as he finished. He kissed her deeply as she slowed her movements. Holding her tight and sliding his tongue against her bottom lip in a loving manner. “Sorry,” he laughed in embarrassment.

  
  
  


She looked deep into his eyes and smiled before rested her forehead against his. Letting herself take a moment to catch her breath. But Mulder wouldn’t let her rest.

  
  
  


“Mulder,” she protested with a laugh as he pushed her off of him and rolled her onto her back as best as he could in the back seat of a car. 

  
  
  


“I told you I needed a turn. And you know that I’d never let you go without making you come,” he smiled, as he smacked her ass and she squealed in response. He grabbed her hips and pulled her dripping sex up to his mouth. Devouring her clit with his tongue as he returned his two fingers inside of her. Curling them and rubbing her g-spot as he continued his work with his tongue. 

  
  


Scully moaned with pleasure as she felt her orgasm building once again. Feeling it growing bigger than before from being denied release just a few minutes prior. “Mulder don’t stop!” she cried. Feeling herself climbing to the biggest orgasm she had ever started to feel. “OH MY GOD!” she cried again. She could feel hot waves rush to the tips of her toes and to the top of her head. Letting herself feel the ecstasy she had so longingly been needing to feel. A warm fluid splashing from her sex and onto Mulder’s unsuspecting face as she came on his mouth. 

  
  
  


“Oh my god. Scully,” Mulder gleamed. Astonished at what she had just done. At what he had just made her do. “Has that -”

  
  
  


“No,” she gasped with alarm. “I… I never.” 

  
  
  


Mulder grabbed his shirt from the floor and began to wipe his face as Scully seethed back into the seat in embarrassment. 

  
  
  


“Oh my god I’m so sorry,” she laughed nervously as she covered her face with her hands.

  
  
  


“Oh, Scully please don’t be. That was by far the hottest thing I have ever experienced. Please, please don’t be sorry or embarrassed,” he said honestly. He kissed her forehead and began to gather up her clothes. “Come on, Scully. We only have to drive a few more hours until we can stop and check into a motel for a night.”

  
  
  


They both quickly dressed and returned to their seats at the front of the car. They rolled down their windows to release the reek of sex from their car. Grateful for the cooler temperature as the sun began to fade. Mulder started the car and turned to the woman next to him. 

  
  
  


“Promise me one thing?” he asked

  
  
  


“Hmmm?” she hummed.

  
  
  
“Please let me try to make you do  _ that _ again."

She laughed a deep belly laugh. Knowing that he truly meant what he asked. Grateful to him for making her feel so at ease. "Fine, Mulder. I guess you can try again when we stop for the night," she said with a bite to her lower lip.

A huge grin spread across his face as he put the car into drive and sped fast to their destination.

_I just made Dana Katherine Scully squirt for the first time,_ he thought. _This is one of the best days of my life. _ _ _


End file.
